therobotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Metalic Sourage
Regular= Metalic Sourage is the first Steel type robot in the game. It is one of the newer robots that is given to players by default, the others being Sharker and Weird Panda. It, including its shiny form, is currently the only robot to not get a move until it gets to a certain level. Its ultra form is also arguably the fastest robot in the game. Appearance Metalic Sourage is a gray mouse with lighter gray arms and ears. It sits on its feet, and has a skinny, long tail. It has blue eyes and two black whiskers on each side of its snout, having a total of four whiskers. It also has a black nose. In the first upgrade, it is now bigger, and everything except its ears, arms, eyes, whiskers, and nose are now bronze. It has yellow eyes, and a thicker tail. Its feet are longer. In the second upgrade, it is now much bigger. Its eyes are now red, and it has two black eyebrows that make it look like it's angry. Its tail is also bent. In the third upgrade, it becomes identical to its appearance at the start in terms of size, except that every part of its body except its eyes are now golden. In the ultra upgrade, its size gets slightly bigger, and it is seen to be levitating. It gains 6 yellow, metallic protrusions at the bottom, 3 on each side, pointing to the front, and resembling the lower part of the robot, losing its legs in the process. Its ears are elongated backwards, and it gains a long snout pointing forward. Health Moves Upgrades Sourage1.png|At Start Sourage2.png|First Upgrade Sourage3.png|Second Upgrade Sourage4.png|Third Upgrade SourageUltra.png|Ultra Upgrade |-| Shiny= The shiny form of Metalic Sourage was given to players on Version 1.3.6 who managed to get 5 eggs in The Robots Egg Hunt 2016, which was Version 1.3.5. Its ultra form is the fastest robot in the entire game. Appearance Metalic Sourage is a pink mouse with pink arms and ears. It sits on its feet, and has a skinny, long tail. It has dark blue eyes and two black whiskers on each side of its snout, having a total of four whiskers. It also has a black nose. In the first upgrade, it is now bigger, and everything except its ears, arms, eyes, whiskers, and nose are now purple. It has yellow eyes, and a thicker tail. Its feet are longer. In the second upgrade, it is now much bigger. Its eyes are now red, and it has two black eyebrows that make it look like it's angry. Its tail is also bent. In the third upgrade, it becomes identical to its appearance at the start in terms of size, except that every part of its body except its eyes are now a lighter shade of cyan, which may represent a diamond look. In the ultra upgrade, its size gets slightly bigger, and it is seen to be levitating. It gains 6 cyan, metallic protrusions at the bottom, 3 on each side, pointing to the front, and resembling the lower part of the robot, losing its legs in the process. Its ears are elongated backwards, and it gains a long snout pointing forward. Health Moves Upgrades SSourage1.png|At Start SSourage2.png|First Upgrade SSourage3.png|Second Upgrade SSourage4.png|Third Upgrade SSourageUltra.png|Ultra Upgrade Category:Steel Category:Starter Robot Category:Shiny Robot Category:Ultra Robot